


Photo Booth One Shot

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Malec, Shadnowhunters freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Missing photo booth scene!One shot





	Photo Booth One Shot

“No! Magnus, absolutely not!”  Alec is shaking his head, trying to turn around as Magnus is pulling him by the arm.

 

“Oh don’t be a spoilsport, Alexander! It’s just a little fun!” Magnus wiggles his eyebrows at him, hand still on Alec’s arm.

 

Alec is still frowning, his default setting most of the time. He huffs out a breath, seeing the hopeful look on Magnus’ face, and Alec can never truly deny him anything. “Fine,” he breathes out in defeat.

 

“Is this thing even big enough to fit both of us?” Alec questions as they make their way inside.

 

Magnus laughs, “It gives us an excuse to get cozy, my dear.”

 

Magnus starts making selections on the device, everything in a language Alec can’t read.

 

Alec tries to relax, to enjoy things out of his comfort zone, something he struggles with. Since being with Magnus he’s been able to do more of that. Magnus has brought out a side of him he never thought was in him. Maybe this was Alec’s true side, a part he had kept hidden for so long. _Maybe this is what freedom felt like, happiness._

 

“Alright, my dear,” Magnus interrupts Alec’s thoughts, “look into this camera right here,” Magnus points.

 

“Where?”

 

The camera goes off, neither one is looking, catching them both unaware.

 

Magnus laughs.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t ready!” Alec complains.

 

“Well, get ready, because the next one’s coming!”

 

Alec does...he’s not letting the little camera catch him off guard again. He leans into Magnus, smiling.

 

It’s a great picture. Alec smiles, proud of it.

 

“Okay, now silly one,” Magnus exclaimed.

 

“Silly one?” Alec questions, confused.

 

“Yes, Alexander. It’s a rite of passage in every photo booth. You must take a silly one!”

 

Alec nods, because if Magnus says it, then it must be true. Magnus leans forward, and Alec puts his forearm on his back, chin resting on his shoulder, the bracelets he put on of Magnus’ earlier showing and they both make a silly face.

 

“Again,” Alec laughs, he’s having too much fun. Only this time Magnus leans forward, and he’s smiling at Magnus, like he’s his whole world, like the sun rises and sets with Magnus, and Alec supposes it does.

 

“Now what?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus doesn’t answer he just holds Alec, grabbing him from behind and holding him tight, head laying on his shoulder, and Alec smiles, the camera taking the final picture.

 

When the pictures print Magnus asks if Alec wants a copy.

 

“No...you keep them, Magnus. Keep them at the loft. Keeping them at The Institute wouldn’t feel right. It’s not home.” Alec doesn’t need to explain to Magnus how the loft has become his home, how it’s become a place he can be himself. He doesn’t need to explain how he wants it to be at the loft because it brings warmth and not at The Institute because it brings coldness, Magnus knows.

 

“Hey, Magnus…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you, for insisting we do that. It was a lot of fun.” Alec leans in, kissing Magnus on the lips.

 

Magnus smiles as Alec pulls away, grabbing Alec’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “It was my pleasure, Alexander.”


End file.
